Minha  Perdição!
by Kahhh
Summary: Sakura, preocupada com o futuro de seu relacionamento com Gaara, resolve agir na intenção de acender as chamas da paixão entre eles, mas de uma maneira um tanto inusitada. GAASAKU HENTAI


**SINOPSE:** Sakura, preocupada com o futuro de seu relacionamento com Gaara, resolve agir na intenção de acender as chamas da paixão entre eles, mas de uma maneira um tanto inusitada.

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>MINHA PERDIÇÃO<strong>

* * *

><p>Mãos delicadas massageavam a pele macia de suas coxas enquanto espalhava a loção hidratante com aroma suave de pétalas, colocou mais um pouco do produto na palma da mão e prosseguiu com o mesmo processo.<p>

Colocou uma camisola e caminhou até a cama, deitando logo em seguida. Esticou a musculatura e se cobriu com o lençol tapando apenas seu corpo da cintura pra baixo.

Sakura olhou para o relógio que marcava 23:30, suspirou um ar abafado e o coração bateu descompassado no peito. Gaara ainda não chegara do trabalho. Era sempre assim: ficava a sua espera até que o sono e o cansaço tomavam posse, acabava desistindo e caindo na cama. No dia seguinte, ao acordar, se deparava com o ruivo adormecido do seu lado. O via poucas vezes no dia e, para obter essa dádiva, tinha que ir até seu escritório, mas ela sempre saia de lá murmurando palavras grosseiras, o conselho não deixava seu Kazekage em paz.

Já fazia uns dois meses que ela não passava a noite junto com ele, sentindo todo o calor daquele corpo musculoso e suado contra o seu, a voz rouca e gemidos incontroláveis em seu ouvido, seus lábios quente prensados aos seus com volúpia, devorando sua boca com fervor. Sentia saudade, muita saudade, tanta que o ar aparentava cessar de seus pulmões por tamanha angústia. Precisava dele, mais do que nunca, mas parecia que o ruivo estava mais interessado em seu trabalho diplomático do que nela. Já tentara se aproximar dele distribuindo beijos leves em seu pescoço na intenção de atiçá-lo, mas o ruivo sempre vinha com desculpas esfarrapadas do tipo "agora não Sakura, estou muito cansado" ou "não tô a fim" etc...

Tudo bem que o cargo de Kazekage não era fácil, mas Sakura não tinha culpa dos problemas que surgiam entre ele e o conselho, realmente. Julgou esse fato várias vezes com Gaara, mas nunca chegaram a nada, porque isso sempre gerava discussão e os dois dormiam com a cara amarrada. Quantas vezes a kunoichi derramou seu pranto por conta dessas discussões à noite. Era deplorável. Sakura era uma jovem sensível e qualquer palavra cujo significado a machucasse, não conseguia segurar suas lágrimas.

Sakura já não agüentava mais essa situação, seu relacionamento com o ruivo estava perdendo a magia e a kunoichi estava preocupada, tendo vaga percepção de que se continuassem assim, o namoro correria o risco de terminar. Sakura amava Gaara e temia pelo que havia de vir com tais comportamentos.

_Ora Sakura, mostre a ele que você sente falta, nem que seja na marra"._As palavras de Temari permaneciam em sua mente "_Se Gaara te ama de verdade, não vai recusar afeto, só falta fazê-lo"._

Sakura despertou de seu devaneio quando ouviu a porta se abrir, o coração batia lento já adivinhando de quem era a silhueta que adentrou aquele quarto tétrico. Girou as esmeraldas e viu o ruivo tirar o manto de Kazekage e colocar no guarda roupa. Seu corpo todo tremeu após observar aqueles músculos trabalhados totalmente expostos, provocando-a, já estava ficando molhada com aquela cena maravilhosa. _"Oh__Kami",_suspirou na tentativa frustrante de bloquear sua mente, mas seu corpo estava traindo-a, desejando aquele corpo que lhe tirava o fôlego.

Seguiu o ruivo com os olhos após vê-lo sair do banheiro, estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que nem viu Gaara tomar banho. Seu raciocínio foi meio lento nessa parte, era uma ótima oportunidade para tentar algo com ele: na banheira, a água quente em seus corpos, o cheiro suave de ambos que pairava o recinto. Arrepiou-se só de imaginar.

Gaara estava com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, tapando somente seus atributos, os cabelos molhados que pendiam em seus olhos claros revelando o brilho em meio as pupilas. A rósea ofegou baixinho já não agüentando mais isso. Sem levantar suspeita, ela desceu suas mãos delicadas pelo corpo e apertou um dos seios, gemeu baixinho imaginando que são os lábios de Gaara que sugava o bico do peito. Passeou suas mãos pela barriga lisinha até chegar a sua intimidade. "_Não!"_, se recompôs rapidamente, era errado o que estava fazendo.

Olhou para Gaara que penteava os cabelos e suspirou por ele não ter visto sua total falta de controle. Era provável que não ia trocar sequer uma palavra com ela, porque na noite anterior os dois discutiram feio e ficaram emburrados um com outro, ignorando a presença de ambos, como se estivessem sozinhos.

Sakura tinha vontade de gritar, surtar de uma vez, se continuasse assim acabaria enlouquecendo. Ela precisava fazer algo para salvar seu relacionamento com o ruivo, e rápido, o amava e não conseguiria ficar longe dele, longe de seu amor, sua perdição.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios quando uma idéia inusitada se apossou de sua mente sem cerimônias. Temari sempre contava a ela sobre seu relacionamento com o Nara, uma delas foi uma história meio maluca dos dois, que após Temari aprontar com o dominador das sombras, seu namoro estava melhor do que nunca, porque a loira torturou o rapaz como se fosse um objeto erótico em suas mãos. Não era uma má idéia, quem sabe assim o ruivo caia em tentação e os dois se perderiam em luxúria?

Girou as esmeraldas e viu o ruivo deitar do seu lado e dar-lhe as costas _"É__melhor__que__descanse__bastante,__porque__amanhã__vou__te__deixar__sem__fôlego"_, pensou com um sorriso maldoso. Resolveu agir no dia seguinte, pois se tentasse fazê-lo naquele momento, com certeza seria ignorada e o ruivo poderia muito bem recusar, então preferiu pegá-lo desprevenido e mais calmo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos na tentativa de descansar e, em alguns minutos, ela caiu no sono.

Sakura acordou antes do ruivo, sorriu divertida após vê-lo dormir calmamente, virou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, tinha que se preparar. Tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira, o sal de banho que escolhera era delicioso, como o perfume das mais belas flores de Konoha, que além de enfeitar o ambiente, relaxava com o aroma adocicado das pétalas. Após o banho enrolou-se na toalha e caminhou até a pia do banheiro, sorriu com o conjunto de lingerie que separara para aquela manhã. Com certeza de hoje, o ruivo não passava!

Gaara abriu os olhos lentamente e fez uma careta por causa da luminosidade que entrava pela janela, tentou se levantar, mas notou algo errado: seus pulsos estavam presos por uma corrente nas grades da cabeceira da cama, murmurou irritado com a ousadia. Suspirou um ar fino na tentativa de se acalmar.

- Que bom que acordou, Gaara.

Girou as jades para o lado e se deparou com a Sakura parada perto da porta fitando-o, olhou-a de cima para baixo maravilhado com as curvas perfeitas de seu corpo, que se destacavam com perfeição pelo belo conjunto de lingerie: era vermelho com alguns detalhes preto. Lembrou-se daquele conjunto sensual, havia dado a ela de presente no dia dos namorados, mas que infelizmente não pôde admirar a peça no corpo da ninja porque ficara trabalhando até tarde. Maldito trabalho.

- Sakura, o que significa isso? – Perguntou num tom rude e mexeu os braços mostrando seus pulsos presos pela corrente.

Sakura não respondeu, apenas caminhou com passos leves até seu prisioneiro. Gaara arregalou os olhos após vê-la desprender o fecho do sutiã de modo sensual e jogar em qualquer canto revelando os belos seios fartos. Ele a cativava, aquele olhar a hipnotizava, tinha vontade de deixar as preliminares para trás e partir para o que interessava, mas isso não teria graça, queria excitá-lo, tortura-lo até implorar por ela.

Virou de costas para o ruivo e segurou a alça fina da calcinha cujo tecido era delicado e fino. Baixou devagar a peça pequenina ficando nua. Girou-a no ar com o dedo indicador movimentando o corpo sensualmente e jogou em qualquer lugar. Virou-se para o ruivo que estava deitado na cama com uma expressão surpresa na face. Ao fundo das jades, ela notou luxúria e sorriu por finalmente estar conseguindo o que tanto queria.

- O que vai fazer Sakura? – Perguntou após ver a rosada subir na cama e engatinhar como felino, ficando por cima dele parando o rosto pertinho do seu.

- Sinto sua falta, Gaara. Eu anseio, desejo seu corpo – Beijou seus lábios com urgência, depositando seus sentimentos naquele beijo. Abriu mais a boca após o ruivo correspondê-la, tornando um beijo mais intenso, enlouquecido.

Um gemido saiu dos lábios finos quando sentiu a ereção oculta pela bermuda que o ruivo trajava roçar em sua intimidade após mexer o corpo, ela estava ficando mais molhada.

Separou o beijo em busca de ar e olhou aqueles olhos enquanto passeava as mãos pelo tórax bem definido. Afastou o corpo para trás sem quebrar o contato visual. Parou no meio de suas pernas, sorriu travessa e acariciou o membro rígido oculto pelo tecido tirando suspiros dos lábios doce do ruivo. Segurou no cós do short e baixou, revelando seu estado total de excitação. Sakura segurou suavemente o membro e encarou as pupilas brilhantes.

Gaara gemeu quando sentiu a língua quente lamber sua ereção.

- Sa-sakura, pare – Ofegou enquanto pronunciava as palavras, ele se contorcia em baixo dela. O corpo todo ficou anestesiado quando Sakura aprofundou o ato, ela lambia e chupava seu membro – Sa-sakura – A rosada parou quando sentiu o membro tremer em seus lábios, era possível que estivesse quase atingindo o clímax, e ela não queria isso, certo? Não agora.

Encarou o ruivo e seus olhos refletiam desejo, prazer. Quente. Ele era seu poço sem fim, sua fonte dos desejos. Seu corpo era sua malicia, seu refúgio.

- Gaara, faz tempo que não passamos uma noite juntos, não agüento mais te ver todo o dia e não puder tocar em você – Segurou o membro excitado e aproximou quadril, sentindo sua cavidade ser preenchida quando se sentou nele – Ah... Gaara... Que saudade de você – Agarrou os cabelos ruivos e selou seus lábios nos dele impedindo de falar qualquer coisa.

Sakura estava totalmente perdida naquele mundo prazeroso, cavalgando em cima do órgão rígido.

- Eu te amo, Gaara – Declarou com a voz abafada pelo beijo quando acelerou o ritmo.

Sakura sentiu algo segurar seus braços e separou o beijo cessando os movimentos, seu corpo foi jogado contra a cama e esmeraldas se encontraram com jades intensas, Gaara estava por cima dela.

- Como? – Sakura perguntou ofegante após constatar que o ruivo havia se libertado das correntes.

Gaara agarrou os pulsos dela e prensou acima de sua cabeça na cama, aquele ato deixou a rosada com mais prazer.

- Faz tempo que estou com os pulsos livres, Sakura, só fingi estar preso para saber o que pretendia. Uma simples corrente não é o suficiente pra me manter preso.

Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar. O que ela estava pensando? Por que fez aquilo? Desespero... Talvez. E agora, o que Gaara faria? Lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, ela tinha medo das suas palavras, medo de deixá-la.

- Por que chora? – Perguntou no seu tom costumeiro. As lágrimas agora eram mais densas, sem controle.

- Por favor, Gaara. Não me deixe – Conseguiu se livrar dos braços forte que a seguravam e abraçou o corpo do ruivo fortemente – Não sei o que vai ser da minha vida sem você.

- Sakura...

- Gaara, fiz isso porque você se afastou de mim, tinha que fazer algo pra você enxergar a sua volta, enxergar que eu te amo.

Gaara afastou o corpo delicado quebrando o abraço, olhou para aqueles olhos chorosos. Ficou surpreso com as palavras dela, nunca ninguém o amou dessa maneira. Afastou uma mecha invasora de seu cabelo fixando atrás da orelha.

- Você não me ama mais, Gaara?

- Por que acha isso, Sakura?

Ela queria fugir de tudo agora, de suas palavras, seu cheiro, seu toque. Não estava a fim de conversar, sentia-se vulnerável, carente de carinho, carente dele, só dele.

Gaara percebeu sua fragilidade e aproximou-se mais, quebrando a distância entre eles.

- Sakura, você é a única garota que me entende, me completa – Pousou a mão no rosto alvo e acariciou a pele macia.

- Então por que me ignorou todo esse tempo Gaara? – Apesar das palavras dele serem convictas, não foi o bastante para acalmar seu coração.

Gaara não respondeu, era melhor ignorar essa conversa e partir para o que realmente interessava, ela provocou seu corpo que agora queimava de excitação. Aproximou-se agarrando em seus cabelos e selou seus lábios nos dela, deitando o corpo delineado na cama ficando por cima.

Desceu a mão passando pelo pescoço até chegar aos seios, apertou o mamilo e um gemido saiu dos lábios quentes com aquele toque. Gaara separou o beijo e abocanhou um dos seios, Sakura arqueou a cabeça para trás sentindo a pele arrepiar, amava sentir seus lábios em sua pele, sua boca contra a sua, tudo... Amava tudo que vinha dele.

Sakura gemeu alto quando o ruivo começou a massagear seu clitóris, ela estava tão excitada que teve a sensação de espasmo, arfou quando a penetrou com um dedo, fazendo movimentos calorosos de dentro para fora.

Gaara cessou o ato contra o corpo da kunoichi e separou o beijo, ergueu as pernas torneadas depositando em seu ombro, e entrou fundo, sentindo a jovem tremer de prazer.

Começou os movimentos rápidos dentro dela, Sakura gemia descontroladamente pedindo pra ir mais fundo. Gaara obedeceu e penetrou como ordenado, chegando a bater em seu núcleo. Sentiu sua vagina se contrair e aumentou o ritmo já prevendo o orgasmo da ninja, desceu a mão até o meio de suas pernas e começou novamente a massagear o clitóris. Sakura gritou de prazer, chegando ao seu limite, seu espasmo fora tão violento que notou sua visão turva por causa das lágrimas que desceram de seus olhos, o corpo estava todo trêmulo.

Gaara baixou as pernas dela e pediu para ficar de costas pra ele, adorava penetra-la nessa posição, ficava tão apertada.

Segurou na cintura fina e empurrou, sentiu seu membro inchar quando notou a cavidade apertada. Começou os movimentos com rapidez, percebeu que estava quase atingindo o clímax, então deitou a cabeça nas costas lisas e macia da kunoichi e aumentou mais o ritmo, ficando totalmente descontrolado. Seu corpo ficou em transe e um arrepio tomou posse até que atingiu o ápice dentro dela.

Sakura virou-se de frente para ele e o trouxe para deitar em seu peito, ele ficava tão inocente em seus braços. Ele era tão lindo, quanto carinhoso e atencioso. Apesar dos pesares.

- Sakura – A garota baixou o olhar para encontrar com os seus – Me perdoa, não sabia que minha atitude estava te fazendo mal. Não estava te dando atenção porque minha cabeça estava cheia de problemas e não sabia como resolver, sou o Kazekage Sakura, todos os habitantes dessa vila dependem de mim – Sakura acariciou seu cabelo escarlate, os fios eram tão macios.

Ela admirava seu esforço, prejudicando até mesmo sua saúde por conta das noites mal dormidas para proporcionar um lugar melhor para os habitantes de Suna, ele é digno desse cargo, de fato.

Deveria ter enxergado isso antes, que não ficava com ela por estar exausto, necessitando de descanso. Egoísta. Era o que achava agora.

Sakura sorriu para o ruivo, estava feliz em saber que não se afastou por deixar de amá-la. Abraçou o corpo másculo apertando contra o seu.

- Você não fez nada, não tem porque pedir perdão.

- Prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer, não quero nunca mais ter ver chorar por minha culpa, principalmente essa cena de tristeza e lágrimas. Quero secá-las e não provocá-las – Gaara quebrou o abraço e olhou para ela, era aquele brilho radiante nas esmeraldas que quer sempre se deparar – Meu amor por você fala mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa Sakura, então se perceber que estou te evitando, não é por que eu quero, mas por que preciso por você ficar sempre em minha mente enquanto trabalho, por te amar tanto – O coração de Sakura disparou no peito com aquelas palavras tão singelas, percebeu que foram ditas de coração, o ruivo tremia diante de si – O que sinto por você não vai mudar, nunca se esqueça disso – Sakura abraçou com força o corpo musculoso contra o seu sentido-se a garota mais feliz do mundo – Se te ignorar, é porque preciso ficar longe pra sua imagem não me desconcentrar - . Gaara fechou os olhos apreciando seu perfume suave e a pele macia totalmente suada

- Então me ignore Gaara, faça o que quiser comigo, mas depois não reclama se acordar preso na cama de novo – O Kazekage sorriu e puxou o corpo da kunoichi para que deitasse ao seu lado, abraçou-a por trás, perdendo-se nas madeixas rosa que cobria seu rosto.

Sakura fechou os olhos para descansar, sentia-se feliz agora, estava nos braços daquele que tanto ama. E apesar das desavenças, ela compreendeu sua atitude e, por mais difícil que seja o dia a dia de cada um, Gaara nunca vai deixar de amá-la.

- Te amo Sakura – A garota adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios e com essa frase que permanecerá pra sempre em sua mente e em seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Prontinho! Se gostou que tal uma review ^^<p> 


End file.
